Might Have Been
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: Just a sweet little iLost My Mind inspired one-shot. Obviously Seddie.


**Hey guys, Chantal here. iLost My Mind might have possibly been the best thing I've seen on TV all summer - agreed? So I thought I'd write a nice little drabbly one-shot based off of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a bunny named Cupcake, so I guess I'm not Dan.**

The car ride was silent. It might have been because everyone was so disturbed that Spencer refused to take his boobs off. It might have been because Gibby smelt a heck of a lot like salmon, just from sitting on it for twelve seconds. It might have been because of the quesadillas that they had taken with them as they ran from Troubled Waters since they were talked of so much. But we all knew that was not why the car ride was silent.

The car ride was silent because Sam and I have been cuddling in the back the whole way home, and the three other people in that car didn't dare disturb us. They knew death - by either one of us - would meet them if they did.

When we pulled up outside of Bushwell Plaza, Sam and I made a run for it. We weren't sticking around to see what crazy things Carly wanted to do. It might have been "talking about our feelings." It might have been "smoothing out the fanbasis crisis," which I'm sure is probably going insane right about now. It might have been discussing "fantastic show ideas" that we already have. But whatever she wants to do, it'll have to wait.

The fire escape has kind of always been our place. It's no surprise we ended up here, just walking on autopilot. I certainly wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just cared that I was going there with Sam.

She sits down on the window ledge. I sit down next to her.

"I was scared," she says suddenly, so softly that I barely hear her. A lone car honks beneath us on the street. I pause and take a breath.

"Scared about what?" I ask her, tucking a strand of her heair behind her ear. She turns and looks at me, eyes wide and vulnerable. It might have been the eyes, big and blue as the sea, that made me fall in love with her. It might have been her smile, so toothy and genuine and real. It might have been her personality, because underneath all of that rudeness and anger was a girl with an amazing soul.

Sam blinks and looks away, towards the starry night sky. "I thought you were going to say that you didn't love me," she mutters, her voice catching with emotion. "And I don't think I would have been okay if you had." I can't help but smile from her honesty. I open my mouth to say something, but she continues talking.

"I mean, I know that people say opposites don't work and we're complete opposites but I managed to go head over heels for you and I thought that maybe if I made a move you'd understand but then you just looked so scared in the courtyard that I ran and I swear I thought I was going to die but then you came and found me and I - " I cut Sam's sentence off by kissing her, slow and deep. It might have been just like our first just then, so startling but sweet. It might have been like our second, surprising but certainly welcome. It might have been like our third just then, when she let me take over.

When we part, she smiles at me. Then she punches me in the bicep.

"What was that for?" I ask, half-joking as I rub my arm. She sure has a strong arm.

Sam raises her eyebrow at me. "You have got to stop catching me off guard. I wasn't prepared for th- " I cut her off with a kiss again. This time, she kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck and presses me against the window frame as she moves closer. It might be like heaven here, just me and her and the night sky. It's like everything is falling into place.

Then she stops suddenly and pulls away.

"Why me?" she asks.

"Why you what?" I say, leaning back in. I liked heaven.

"It would be so much easier for you to love someone else," she says slowly, leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

"I know." She turns to look at me. I think she's in disbelief.

"So...?"

"It might have been easier for me to love someone else. But then again, it might not have been."

"And why is that?" Sam asks, her voice rising slightly.

"Because I fell head over heels in love with you," I reply. "And then you made your move and I made my move and there was no turning back." She sinks a little deeper against my body. It might have been the street musician strumming his guitar down eight stories beneath us. It might have been the warmth of the night. It might have been how she smelt like violets and vanilla. But right then on my fireplace, the mights fell down.

I _knew_ I was in love with Sam.

**Free cookies for everyone who reviews! Lots of love.**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
